Usuario:Kzitoh99
hola. bienvenido al universo lácteo de este quesito. 'Sobre este ser asqueroso' naci el 32 de octiembre del 18018, mis padres son una vaca y un torito. tengo una hermana, pero la muy ella es un yogurt. okya. vengo de un pais hermoso, soberano, democratico, y bla bla bla. me gusta el queso, la mortadela, y la comida picante. dibujo del orto, canto de la mega berga, bailo y cocino... bailar y cocinar es lo unico de lo que me orgullezco, wn. quiero aprender a rapear o a cantar bonito :'v al menos a llegar a los agudos v': mis colores favoritos son el verde aqua, el rosa, el blanco y el negro. de pequeña odiaba el rosa, ahora lo amo. odio a Maduro, las cebollas, los limones, y las guanabanas. me aterran las arañas y las alturas. ¿cambios de humor? ¿kejeso? odio al amor, odio amar, amo al odio, amo odiar. menos a ti, bb. a ti si te amo (?) nadie me entiende. de pequeña era una diva, mis padres me consentian y yo era muy malcriada. la pubertad me cambio, mi mamá quiere a esa pequeña diva de vuelta :'v. me gusta la musica. hard metal, bachata, k-pop, llanera. la puedo escuchar. odio el regaeton (o como se escriba) y el trap. y tambien las musicas pegadizas como "happy happy" o "dura". me gusta el yaoi v: tambien adoro a los trapitos :v quiero ser un trapito :'v cambio mas de sexualidad que de ropa v: me considero "lesbiana" desde los 8 años (?), pero me atraen fisica y romanticamente los hombres (??) aqui hago publicidad: Mi asqueroso DA 737 Mi asqueroso Feisbuk 737 'Gustos' *YAOI *los trapitos v: *mi Partner (?) *el queso *FUCK ASS *FURAWA *GARAKO *AZUKI *COCONE *VEYEUNO *el increible mundo de Gumball :v *Miraculous Ladybug (pero no su fandom :v) *Undertale v: *DDLC (JUST MONIKA) *FNAF *rolear v: *YAOI *Binbougami Ga *Ace Attorney *Pokemon (Videojuegos y Manga) *HxH *Kiss Kara Tsukuru Marginal #4 <3 <3 <3 *Osomatsu san *Baka to Test *Panty and Stocking *tu bb (?) *los pacmans :v 'Odios (?)' *FNAFHS *Maduro >:v *fandoms arenosos :v *la musica pegadiza >:v *que la musica pegadiza se me pegue *la cebolla *mi abuela (?) *que mi partner no me de rol :v *las PUTAS arañas :v *al que me odie v: *a ti no bb (ya le paro v:) 'Musica' de mis cantantes, bandas o lo que sea favoritos y sus canciones estan: *Katy Perry (Roar, Dark Horse, I Kissed a Girl, Ur so Gay, Swish Swish, Bon Appetit, Part of Me, y pare de contar) *Nicki Minaj (The Night Still Young, Swish Swish, Turn me On, Stupid Hoe, Hey Mama, Starships) *David Guetta (Turn me On, Hey Mama, Titanium, Bang My Head, Bang Bang, Bad) *Sia (Chandelier, Elastic Heart, Titanium, Bang My Head, Cheap Thrills, The Greatest, y diria que Big Girls Cry pero despues de un incidente con mi hermana no puedo escuchar esa wea sin reirme v:) *Melanie Martinez (Mad Hatter, Cry Baby, Carousel, Pity Party, DollHouse, Mrs Potato Head, Sippy Cup, Saop, Tag You're It) y de productores de Vocaloid... *GHOST (Happy Days, Colorbars, Hyperdonthia, Two of a Kind) *Circus-P (Copycat, Castaway, Karma, 1/4th) *Aku P (Ikasete, Love in Secret, Me Rindo, Puedo Respirar, 5 Seconds, Would You Try, Song For A Heartbroken Boy) *Deco*27 (Ghost Rule, 118, Anti-Beat, First Storm, Dance Liar, MKDR, Reversible Campaing) *AlexTripSands (La Salada, Debo Callar, las cartas del juicio, Pan con Chocolate, Tostoncito) mis vocaloids favoritos son: *V Flower *Fukase *Utatane Piko *Oliver *Bruno *Maika *SeeU *VY1 *Galaco *Hatsune Miku *Yohioloid *Kagamine Len *Mayu *Kokone *Megpoid *Masaoka Azuki *Xin Hua y fanloids: *Akita Neru *Juon Kiku *Hatsune Mikuo *Kagamine Rinto *USee *Kagene Rei y Rui *Fanne Hero *Satone Yume *Haneul *Takane Shina *Meigetsu Shikku *Meigetsu Yoru *Xiang Tai *Rademacher Hana *Rademacher Marlon *Kodone Amai... ¿Que? 'Amigos' soy un ser que le da miedo socializar. si no sales aqui posiblemente me aterras (?) *+REVOLUTION IMP *Yuliantheteen17 *GumiMegpoid29 *Hiiroshi-P *RinRiniri18 *DaniZaya 'Fanloid's' *Utatte Tatakau. *Merodi Heiwa *Merodi Sensou *Aine Diancie. *Diamond Hosekine (adoptada) *Kishoune Chisai *Larissa Ferreira *Kodone Amai *Shinoto Koura & Waru *Shinda Ai (adoptada) *una coreana ahi que aun no subo *otro shota que me da ladilla terminar *una caraja ahi que tambien me da ladilla terminar